SOS d'un terrien en détresse
by Choupy
Summary: Songfic. Deathfic.
1. Songfic

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Note **: Je croyais ne pas y arriver à l'écrire, mais finalement le stylo n'arrêtait pas d'écrire. Tout d'un seul coup !

**Note 2** : Songfic dédiée à Alexis qui adore Balavoine et sans qui Choupinette n'existerait pas.

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi et heureusement vu ce que j'en fais…lol

----------------------------------------------

**Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs**

**Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure**

**Voici le S.O.S**

**D'un terrien en détresse**

**J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre**

**J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau**

**J'suis mal dans ma peau**

Pourquoi avait-il voulu partir en mission avec SGA-6 au lieu de son équipe habituelle ? La réponse était simple : ils avaient découvert une source d'énergie potentiellement assez importante pour alimenter le bouclier de la Cité. Et il n'avait pas voulu qu'un autre que lui en retire les mérites. Toujours son foutu orgueil. Sans lui, il serait sur une planète trop chaude, mais oh bonheur inhabitée. Pas dans cette cave humide et sombre, une cheville enserrée par une chaîne rouillée. Pas de chance.

**J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers**

**Si jamais c'était plus beau**

**Plus beau vu d'en haut**

**D'en haut**

**J'ai toujours confondu la vie**

**Avec les bandes dessinées**

**J'ai comme des envies de métamorphose**

**Je sens quelque chose**

**Qui m'attire**

**Qui m'attire**

**Qui m'attire vers le haut**

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une heure, un jour, un mois ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Le temps avait lâché son emprise. Comme sa vision, comme lui… La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait avoir vue clairement était la mort d'un membre de l'équipe, puis un choc et le noir. Il se frotta sa tête douloureuse. Il n'aurait plus su laquelle des bosses provenait de coup-là. Et honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il y en avait tellement eues depuis. Ce noir, toujours ce noir. Dans sa cellule, il ne distinguait même pas ses mains meurtries. Et en dehors, les yeux bandés, toujours les yeux bandés ; tel un condamné à mort sans bravoure. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on lui pose des questions. Il aurait répondu. Atlantis, la Terre, les codes secrets, l'inutilité de sa vie, …, tout y serait passé simplement pour qu'**ils** arrêtent. Mais point de question, juste des coups, des brûlures ou des coupures. La violence gratuite, celle des monstres, celle qui fait encore plus mal. Son corps qu'il arborait tant avant, le lui faisait payer à présent. Chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlait sous la crasse et le sang séché. S'il ne voyait plus rien, tous ses autres sens s'éveillaient. Il sentait chaque recoin de sa prison sous ses doigts. Il humait l'odeur pestilentielle venant de la pièce et de lui-même. Il entendait le moindre mouvement des cafards grouillants autour de lui. Un bruit strident ne l'abandonnait plus depuis la dernière "séance". Tympan perforé.

**Au grand loto de l'univers**

**J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro**

**J'suis mal dans ma peau**

**J'ai pas envie d'être un robot**

**Métro boulot dodo**

Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un désastre et sa mort ne vaudrait pas mieux. Comme aurait dit son père : « un vrai bon à rien ». Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait eu des réussites, quelques belles réussites mais tellement d'erreurs. Tellement…. Il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, pourtant il avait tellement pleuré au début. Pour pleurer, il n'avait plus le courage, ni la force. Il n'en avait plus. Il avait si soif… Se traînant sur les coudes, il lapa à même le sol un peu d'eau tombée du plafond. Plus envie de se battre, son estomac avait même arrêté de gronder. Lui aussi avait compris que c'était la fin, qu'il était inutile d'espérer. Ni nourriture, ni salut… Personne ne le regretterait, ni dans Pégase, ni dans la Voie Lactée. Lors des ces moments illusoires de bonheur, il pensait avoir trouvé sa place sur Atlantis. Encore une erreur de plus à son actif. La Cité n'était qu'un lieu de plus où il se sentait hors du monde. Il n'était pas un atlante, juste un terrien cherchant la rédemption dans un monde nouveau. Etait-il allé vers une nouvelle existence ou avait-il fui l'ancienne ? Sûrement les 2. Mais ici ou ailleurs, c'était toujours la même chose, il serait toujours lui. Il aimait le monde, c'était le monde qui ne l'aimait pas. Trop bizarre. "Bizarre", c'était un drôle de mot. Même à la prononciation, il racle la gorge. Les gens bizarres amusaient, faisaient peur, divertissaient ou repoussaient. Mais jamais plus, pas d'amitié, pas d'amour. Oui, il était bizarre. Jamais à la bonne place. On attendait une fille et il était arrivé. On voulait un garçon gentil et poli, il était un génie arrogant et égocentrique. Mauvaise pioche.

**Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs**

**Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure**

**Je crois capter des ondes**

**Venues d'un autre monde**

**J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre**

**J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau**

**J'suis mal dans ma peau**

**Ils** le laissèrent tomber sans ménagement. Sa tête frappa le sol. La douleur, il ne la ressentait même plus. Il n'était que douleur. Comme anesthésié, il laissa vagabonder son esprit. Il rêvait de revoir la Terre, de la survoler. Il avait le mal de la planète. Au-dessus d'elle, il pouvait apprécier sa beauté sans en voir les travers. Oubliant ses côtes cassées et son foie perforé, il se sentit bien, extrêmement bien pour la première fois de sa vie. En harmonie avec lui-même, il ferma les yeux. Son intelligence manquerait. Mais on le remplacerait vite. Même lui était substituable. Apaisé par cette idée, il allait découvrir un autre monde. Peut-être celui-ci serait le bon. Ouvrant les yeux une dernière fois, il sourit. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'attendait là bas. Ce serait la première fois qu'on l'attendrait. Ses yeux bleus se clôturèrent une ultime fois. Il n'entendait déjà plus les bruits au dehors, les coups de feu, le fracas de la porte défoncée et les pleurs autour de lui.

**J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers**

**J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau**

**Dodo l'enfant do**

----------------------------------------------


	2. Supplément

Non pas de suite ou de nouveau chapitre, juste un post pour mettre en lien la vidéo qu'Hermione a faite pour moi (oui, moi suis pas douée pour les vidéos...lol)

Je voudrais la remercier de tout coeur, je t'adore ma belle !!!!

Bon je voulais mettre le lien, mais le site l'accepte pas apparemment, donc je mettre le nom du compte et le titre de la vidéo, les plus courageux, pourront la voir...lol

Sur **youtube**, chez l'auteur **StephFlanigan**, la vidéo s'appelle : **SOS d'un Rodney en détresse**.

Merci...


End file.
